


Red Riding Hood

by Naemi



Series: The Faculty Shorts [15]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Crossdressing, Humor, M/M, Prompt Fic, Smut, quick fic, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fairytales retold. And, you know, smutified.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Riding Hood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prisca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/gifts).



 

“Trust me,” Delilah had said. “I know what I'm doing,” she had said. “You're gonna look so pretty that he can't hold back for more than five minutes. If that long.”

Well, Casey _might_ look this pretty now, but that didn't mean he _felt_ that way.

“But Grandmother! What big eyes you have.”

“The better to see you with, my dear.”

“This is weird.”

“This is the wrong text.”

Casey sighed and sat down on the side of the bed. “It's ridiculous.”

“It's a classic.”

“Remind me why I'm doing this.”

Zeke crawled a little closer, tugging playfully at Casey's cloak. “Because,” he said in a half-whisper, “I've played Snow White for you.”

“That's true.” Casey nodded; the memory made him smile.

“And I almost choked to death on that goddamned apple.”

The smile faded. “That's true.”

“And you're really so damned cute right now that please, I beg you, let me love you all the way you deserve it.”

Casey sighed again.

“Please?”

“But Grandmother! What a big cock you have.”

Zeke grinned. “The better to fuck you with, my dear.”

And that's what they did all night long until their breaths and heartbeats and murmurs of love had mingled and mixed completely, becoming an entity of its own.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Apples, hearts and grandma.
> 
> Beta'd by the gorgeous AlienSoulDream and whipped into final shape by the wonderful Moit, who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
>  
> 
> _Feedback is love._


End file.
